


Idiot

by kristenswanmills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristenswanmills/pseuds/kristenswanmills
Summary: The morning after, Emma worries she’s ruined her friendship with Regina, and Regina…well, Regina’s always called Emma an idiot. Today is no different.





	Idiot

There’s an arm wrapped around her, a face nuzzled into her neck. Legs are tangled with her own, and there’s this wonderful sensation of skin pressed against skin, breasts flushed together in an erotic meeting of hardened nipples. Emma feels Regina’s waking groan more than she hears it. She squeezes her eyes shut, feigning sleep—it’s something she’d perfected back in her foster home days, and it’s coming in handy now.

“Miss Swan,” Regina whispers, her voice teasing.

Emma keeps up her facade.

“Emma,” she tries again. This time her voice is much more gentle.

Emma still doesn’t stir.

Regina kisses her cheek. “Good morning, Em-ma.” She’s lazy in the disentangling, drawing out the sensation of her legs brushing against Emma’s. It’s only when she absolutely has to that she leaves the softness of Emma’s body. She daintily collects her clothes from the floor—Emma had sporadically thrown them around as she’d undressed her, replacing each article of clothing with a trail of kisses; Regina’s eyes close as she releases a soft moan at the memory—before heading into the en suite.

Only when Regina’s completely out of sight with the door closed behind her, does Emma open her eyes again. Her body feels the loss of Regina’s, and her mind is racing. How could she have let this happen? It had taken three years to get to where they were now, and Emma was certain she had just ruined it all. Usually she had no problem keeping her feelings for Regina under wraps—she’d never even considered the idea that they could be reciprocated—but that had all changed last night, in their drunken conversation about needing each other in their lives.

Much sooner than Emma expects, Regina emerges from the en suite clad only in a black silk robe.

“You’re awake,” Regina notes.

Emma nods.

“I have to make breakfast for Henry,”  Regina says when she receives no other interaction.  She begins to leave the room, but a voice stops her.

“Regina, wait. I…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you.”

The myriad of changing emotions on Regina’s face happens too fast for Emma to decipher them all. The only thing she sees for certain is the moment Regina’s walls come back up. The slight slouch she’d allowed herself is perfected and there’s a distant look in her eyes. “You should get dressed, Miss Swan,” is all she says before she leaves.

Emma heaves out a sigh and burrows further into Regina’s heavenly mattress. Only it isn’t as heavenly when Regina isn’t in it with her. Regina who looked so dejected when Emma had apologized, and maybe, just maybe she’d read this situation wrong. But no, that’s not possible. Regina could never want her, and now Emma has to do damage control on their friendship to prevent things from becoming even worse.

Emma comes downstairs and is met with a sight for sore eyes. Regina (still in that sinfully classy black robe) is making chocolate chip pancakes. (She couldn’t have chosen that specific breakfast because it’s Emma’s favorite; it has to be Henry’s, too. Emma’s having a hard time recalling what Henry’s favorite breakfast food is, though, with such a distracting view of Regina right before her eyes. Regardless, this can’t be for her, there’s just no way. This has to be a coincidence.) Henry is at the table preparing two place settings when he notices Emma.

“Ma!” His excitement quickly turns to confusion when he realizes how early it is. “What are you doing here?”

Emma flounders, trying to figure out a way to explain her presence. Her mouth opens and closes three times with no words before Regina finally comes to the rescue.

“I have a meeting this morning, so Miss Swan offered to drive you to school.”

“Cool.” Henry accepts the explanation without question and goes to grab a third place setting.

Emma makes her way to Regina, careful not to get too close that they touch—because that feels like a _terrible_ idea after everything—but close enough that she can speak without Henry hearing. “Regina, I—”

Regina’s back stiffness as she interrupts. “Not now, Miss Swan. Not in front of our son.”

The fact that she says, “our son,” calms Emma’s nerves just so. At last she hasn’t fucked things up enough for Regina to be claiming sole parentage of Henry. That can’t be a bad sign. Regina’s stiffness, though, the hardness to her voice, that can’t be a _good_ sign. But Regina’s right, now isn’t the time. Not with their son in the room. She can approach this again later with a kale salad and a root beer as a peace offering before the conversation starts.

And that’s exactly what how it goes. It’s just around lunch time when Emma appears at the Mayor’s office, grilled cheese, kale salad, and two root beers in hand. What she doesn’t expect is Regina’s office door slammed in her face.

“Go away, Miss Swan,” Regina says from inside her office. Her voice is carrying that hardness to it again, but there’s something else in it, too. Something Emma can’t place her finger on, but she knows it’s important, knows she needs to find a way to keep Regina talking until she can place exactly what it is.

“Regina, please, I…I’m sorry.”

Regina just scoffs.

“I shouldn’t have kissed you—I know. I know there’s no way you feel the same way I do, and I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry I complicated everything. Now open the door because I just want to make it up to you.”

Surprisingly, Regina does open the door, and Emma is met with the face of fury. “You really are an idiot, Miss Swan.”

And then Emma finds the door slammed in her face again.

“I…” Emma’s mouth opens and closes twice before she finally finds words. “I’m sorry.”

Apparently, they’re the wrong words, though, because they have Regina furiously swinging the door open again to yell at her. “Stop apologizing, and get the hell out of my office.”

“Not until we talk about this.”

“Until we talk about this?”—Regina raises an eyebrow—“Really? You want _us_ to talk about this? Because you’ve done a lot of talking yourself, Miss Swan, and you’ve put a lot of words in my mouth, but not _once_ have you offered me the opportunity to speak for myself.”

Emma falters at how right she is. _Shit._ In all her panic, she really hadn’t given Regina the opportunity to comment for herself. _Shit_.

“I’m sor—”

Regina rolls her eyes before the apology is even fully out.

“You’re right. I haven’t let you talk. So, talk. I’ll be quiet.”

Regina scoffs. “Like you even know how to do that.”

The corner of Emma’s mouth lifts into an almost smile. There’s their banter back. That can’t be a bad sign. “No, but I’ll really try.”

Regina rolls her eyes, but there’s an underlying affection there this time. “You’re an idiot, Miss Swan.”

“You already said that—“

“And you said you would be quiet.”

Emma fakes zipping her mouth closed.

“It wasn’t just you who kissed me last night. I kissed back. You didn’t take advantage of me, you didn’t escalate things more than you should have; everything that happened, I wanted to happen.”

Emma opens her mouth to speak, but catches herself before anything comes out.

Regina smirks. “You may speak.”

“Do you…do you want it to happen again?”

Regina can’t help but be affected by the hope in Emma’s voice, but she also can’t let this conversation go this easily. Her point has to be made. “That depends.”

Emma’s heart drops. “On what?”

“On how you’d react the next morning.”

Emma perks up just slightly, her hope slowly returning.

“It isn’t very flattering, you know, to be met with regret the morning after.”

Emma vehemently shakes her head. “I could never regret doing that with you, Regina.”

“Well you certainly acted otherwise.”

“No, I”—Emma shakes her head again because _how could she have gotten this so wrong?_ —“I didn’t want this to ruin our friendship. I have feelings for you, Regina, I have for a while, but if you don’t feel the same—”

“You _idiot_. At what point exactly did I ever say that I don’t?”

The wheels in Emma’s head turn and oh…o _h!_ She thinks back to all sorts of moments between them, and _shit, how the hell could she have missed that?_ But years of insecurities from being tossed from home to home have her needing to clarify. “You…you have feelings for me, too?”

Regina shakes her head before cupping Emma’s cheek and bringing their lips together. It’s different than it had been the night before. What then had been lustful and frantic, now is gentle and caring. It’s feelings being poured into a kiss so powerful that Emma thinks she’ll never question Regina’s feelings again after experiencing this. Regina pulls away with a small smile as she sees the dazed look on Emma’s face. “Idiot,” she says fondly.

Emma’s smile only grows. “ _Your_ idiot,” she corrects.

Regina smirks, brings Emma in for another kiss. “Mine,” she tries out when they part. “I do like the sound of that.”


End file.
